


Any Means Necessary

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [48]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Wade, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breeding stand, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Spitefic, Underage Peter Parker, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: Anonymous said: Abo au where Peter is a young mutant who both displayed his heat early before his adolscent stage and spidey powers that went out of haywire the moment his heat started, leaving him to thrash around the city, running away from his family. Wade Wilson, an alpha, who happens to be a professional mercenary for hire, is now paid to catch this mutant, and try and calm him down by “any means necessary” because Peter, even as an omega is swrecking havoc amongst the city. [ 1/2 ]Of course, Wade takes those words seriously, and decides to just do that solution by first, capturing and drugging the young omega, and then, placing him in what could be described as a special and adjustable breeding stand in Wade’s attempts to calm Peter down. [ 2/2 ]





	Any Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the deal: every time a new Spider-Man movie comes out, the Purity Brigade remembers that Spideypool is a ship, they come out swinging with PSAs not to ship Deadpool with an underage Spider-Man, and they start attacking Spideypool creators (particularly artists) with accusations of pedophilia. By and large showing a complete misunderstanding of the word and a lack of respect towards the creator who _could_ be shipping underage Peter, but could very well only have the long established adult Peter of the comics in mind. It really doesn't matter which. Well, I am here to tell those people, in the words, tone, and general mood of Anthony Jeselnik: go fuck yourselves. So here I am on Spite Write Nite, writing explicitly underage Peter Parker, something I've intended to do for some time, but Anon finally gave me the push I needed to actually do it. Thank you darling Grey Face.

Young and sweet and nowhere near seventeen, Peter Parker was an adorable dancing queen, a new mutant, and a freshly presented omega. He also happened to be hissing at Wade like a damned cat from where he was stuck high up on the outer wall of a bodega, copiously leaking slick and heat-scent, attracting alphas from at least a five block radius and from every window of the apartments above the bodega.

"Come on down, sweetie," Wade cajoled, reaching his hands up like he could get the boy to jump into his arms. It was the same thing he'd tried the last few times he'd caught up to the kid's trail of destruction across Midtown, and he figured it was was going to work just as well as the last few times. But Wade wanted to give him a chance.

Peter hissed again, baring adorable tiny little fangs, and then whipped around and started climbing up the building. Wade sighed, shrugged, and pulled out his gun. Five shots went out rapid fire, and as he expected, the kid dodged most of them with that wacky sixth sense of his, but Wade had anticipated the dodges, and his fourth and fifth tranquilizer darts found a home in the omega's hip and shoulder blade respectively. The poor thing let out a confused little whimper and tipped away from the building before the strange sticky grip he'd had on the bricks released him back down a story and a half into Wade's waiting arms.

The omega looked even younger this close up, and he was still surprisingly awake. Those nifty new mutant powers of his probably tacked on an advanced metabolism, and he blinked up at Wade, twisting in his embrace and mewling so damn adorably.

"Sorry sweet cheeks," Wade said with a grin, and shot the kid in the heart with his sixth tranq. The kiddo immediately went lax, his eyes falling closed as he finally passed out. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *

_Dr. Pool didn't usually do house calls, but this was a special case._

_"We already asked the X-Men for help but they could barely catch Peter, let alone hold him, and they couldn't figure out how to pull him out of his feral mindset," kid's uncle was saying as Wade pulled deep inhales of lingering heat-scent into his lungs, memorizing the nuances of the new and fertile omega for the hunt he was about to embark on. Apparently, Peter had presented as a mutant and an omega simultaneously, and went just a little feral with it, breaking out his bedroom window and making away into the city. "We don't care what it takes, just please bring him back to us calmed down."_

_Wade nodded and tucked the picture he'd snagged of the frankly adorable brunet kid from the mantel into his belt. "Will do."_

If the Goodie Two-Shoes Crew couldn't calm the kid, then that probably meant that what was required was something they weren't willing to do. Wade was though. There wasn't much he wouldn't do, especially for some sweet green. Hence the breeding stand.

Wade had sorta hoped he wouldn't need to use it, had sorta hoped he would, but he'd stripped the kid and strapped him in all the same. Better safe than sorry. Not that the restraints were guaranteed to hold someone with super-strength, but it would keep the kid off balance and confused long enough for Wade to do what needed to be done. If he woke up feral. Which Wade didn't have to wait long to find out.

Within two hours of being shot with enough tranq to put Thor down for a day, young Parker was back at it again, hissing and spitting at Wade and struggling against the breeding stand. He didn't respond to words at all, didn't seem to be able to use any of his own, and he seemed to have trouble figuring out where he was and what was holding him. Definitely gave no indication of being aware that he was in heat, naked, and spread wide open with an alpha in the room. Check, check, and check in the Still Feral bingo sheet.

"Plan A - failed. Plan B - initiating," Wade said to himself, unzipping his pants. The wild cat of an omega twitched and jerked like he was trying to look over his shoulder, but it appeared as if he was merely attracted to the noise rather than processing it. "Last chance, Petey-Pie," Wade said as he stepped into place behind the boy, hands kneading at the kid's round ass.

Petey-Pie snarled and snapped his teeth, but didn't actually respond. And then one of the omega's wrist restraints snapped, and Wade was officially out of time.

"In we go," he sang, and shoved the full length of his cock right into the adorable virgin at his mercy.

The effect was instantaneous: the feral omega fell still under his own steam for the first time in the hours since Wade had first picked up his trail. He didn't stay still, more like he'd been shocked into it, but his struggles when they started up again weren't as insistent. Wade, however, didn't particularly care. It'd been so long since he'd been in an omega, even longer since he'd been in a virgin, and the wrap of the ass around the thick length of his cock was almost too much.

When he looked down, he almost blew his load at the sight of his cock pulling out of a body barely thrice its size, his scarred skin shining with the gleam of slick. Even more slick was dripping down to the hardwood floor, had been since Wade had strapped the kid in, and he was fairly certain that he was gonna end up face down on the floor, licking it up, sometime in the next 24 hours.

His first thrust back into the small small body of his prize made Peter jerk again, and the feral omega's free hand swung like a tiny paw backwards at Wade. It was an adorably-inefficient attack, and bound for failure the minute the mission started, but the kid kept trying. Even when Wade gripped the handles of the breeding stand and used it to pull the kid hard onto his cock with every stroke. The forceful fucking made the kid yowl, but he had nowhere to go and Wade grinned viciously, even as he hoped the second wrist restraint held up. There was still the waist restraint, but really how long would that last if the mutant boy, even feral as he was, got both his hands free.

After having spent several hours trailing an omega in heat, one whose scent appealed to Wade like no others', suffice to say that Wade was ready to knot any second. He couldn't even push in completely anymore, the half-swollen size of his knot too much for the kid. But Wade waited. He fucked hard and fast and he waited until the muscles of the kid's ass around the hard jarring shoves of his length began to flutter around him, and only then did he let himself go. Only then did he pull so hard at the stand's handles that they might have broken off if they were made of lesser materials, pulled hard to force the young body on his cock to take his knot.

The swollen flesh _popped_ into the kid, who _howled_ , and Wade came. _Hard._ He sank his teeth into his lip to keep from biting down on the back of the kid's neck, no matter how much he'd love to take an adorable little omega mate like Peter Parker. The body around his cock thrashed in sudden, almost-worrying silence, and then the kid went rigid before his walls spasmed around Wade's cock. Fresh, sweet, omega come shot down to join the puddle of slick on the floor, and Wade would have been face-first in it right this second if he wasn't locked in place.

After the flow of the kid's come had stopped, but Wade's cock was still pulsing every few seconds, adding load after load into the fertile omega's belly, Peter went still and quiet, draped in his binds. Wade waited until his own heartbeat calmed before he let go of the breeding stand's handles and smoothed his hands up his little partner's flawless skin, the span of his fingers wider than the kid's back. There was no movement from the boy though, and Wade moved one hand into Peter's hair.

"You with me, Peter?" he asked the still and silent boy, and got no response. Gently, he closed his fingers in the messy brown strands and shook the kid a little, adjusted his stance to shift the position of his cock locked in the omega's ass. The kid groaned, the first non-violent noise he'd made all afternoon, and a sweet voice reached Wade's ears.

"Wha- what? Where- where am I?" He sounded even younger and sweeter like that, using his words like a big boy. Wade leaned over him, making the small body tremble around him, pulling more of his come into the boy. Hazy brown eyes shifted to meet his, though they were still clouded with confusion and heat.

"Hiya Pete," Wade greeted with a grin. "Name's Deadpool. Your mutant powers kickstarted your omega powers, or maybe it was the other way around, and you went Tazmanian Devil through the city. Your aunt and uncle hired me to get you back and calm you down."

The kid frowned, apparently trying to process the information even though his mind was probably still clouded with heat and the remnants of the tranquilizers Wade had used. "They paid you… to knot me?" he asked slowly, craning his head around to look over his shoulder and down his bare back. Not that he would be able to see where they were connected, but Wade helpfully ground his hips into the kid's ass and he was rewarded with a stuttered breath and the flutter of long lashes over honey-glazed eyes.

"Mm, they paid me to calm you down and nothing else was working so I gave this a go," Wade told him, free hand resuming the petting of the omega's flank. "Success!"

Peter was silent for a long moment, a moment during which Wade's knot finally started to relax and he was free to pull out, even if he didn't. He stayed bent over the kid, petting him and keeping his cock in the warm hole, waiting to see where the story would take him next. 

"Are you going to keep me here?" the most adorable little omega Wade had ever laid eyes on asked.

"Only if you ask nicely," Wade told him cheerfully.

The kid's face did a complicated thing that ended up on the 'done' side of 'so done with this'. "I want to go home please."

"Sure thing, Petey!" Wade agreed, and promptly pulled out to help the kid out of the breeding stand and back into his clothes.

He played bodyguard all the way back to Queens, kept the kiddo safe under his arm and away from other alphas, and delivered him safely back to the crying arms of his aunt and uncle. Who were both betas and probably couldn't tell that Wade had fucked their nephew into submission, and they probably didn't need to know either. 'Whatever it took' were the mission parameters, and Wade was happy to say he completed it with flying colours.

When money exchanged hands, Wade also handed over a card with his direct cellphone on it, and leaned in to whisper in the uncle's ear while making smiling eye contact with Peter over the older man's shoulder. "Feel free to give me a call if he goes feral again," he said.

"We will," the beta replied, too thankfully. "Thank you, Mr. Pool."

Wade grinned and winked at his little omega. "See you later, Petey." Peter blushed and ducked his head, and Wade's grin only grew as he walked away.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

When Wade's phone rang, he could barely contain himself. He had been waiting for this call for too long, hadn't been able to stop thinking about it almost every waking moment.

"City Morgue, Deadpool speaking."

_"Mr. Pool? It's Ben Parker, the uncle of the feral omega you found and returned home for us a few months ago?"_

"Uh-huh uh-huh," Wade replied, trying to keep cool. "Wassup Mr. Parker. Everything a-okay with Petey Pie?"

_"I'm afraid not. He started his second heat and he went feral again."_

Wade barely stopped himself from jumping in place. "Same parameters as last time?"

 _"Yes please."_ Bingo.

"One freshly-calmed omega coming right up," Wade promised and hung up.

Knotting had worked on sweet little Peter last time, but it hadn't stuck. It was time to see how effective a mating bite might be.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> Well, that ended up twice the length as attempted but I think I got my point across. Just in case I didn't, there will be more underage Peter to follow. Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Any-Means-Necessary).


End file.
